Everything I do
by Blad3
Summary: Harry, Ron, and Hermione are starting their 6th year at Hogwarts. Feelings have been building between Harry and Hermione, but will they ever tell each other? Or will the pitfalls awaiting at school hinder their feelings to blossom. H&H among others.
1. Not in this lifetime

_Hermione could see herself walking through the forbidden forest, "What am I looking for though?" she asked herself quietly._

_It seemed like 2 or 3 hours of trudging through the forest before Hermione finally found herself in the clearing. The clearing itself was nothing more than empty space with a loan shack in the middle. All the vines and brush that Hermione was walking through seemed to be getting thicker and thicker making it impossible for her to walk through. The sky itself was dark and eerie but somehow the stars up in the night sky seemed to calm Hermione's ever fast beating heart._

_All of a sudden she heard someone yell out in agony. It sounded like someone had just performed an unforgivable curse, but Hermione wasn't sure._

"_That sounded it like it came from the shack. I better go and see if anyone is hurt."_

_The vines and tree branches kept growing at an alarming rate and it ended up blocking Hermione's path. "INCENDIO!" cried Hermione as she blasted apart the shrub in her way._

_She kept moving forward to try and see who or what made that noise. As she walked closer to the shack, she saw a lone window on the front porch. Hermione was unable to see through the window, so she used her sleeve to wipe off the dirt that encrusted the entire window pane._

_Hermione gasped at what she saw. She couldn't believe it with her own two eyes. There on the floor was her best friend of 6 years, Harry Potter, and it looked like he was tied up and left on the floor to fend for himself._

_She tried banging on the window to get his attention but apparently someone had put a silencing charm around the entire shack, obviously to stifle any more sounds that would be emitted. _

Oh my God, that yell must have come from Harry, what am I going to do?_ thought the ever quick witted Hermione Granger. She tried opening the door but it was locked._

"_Alohomora," said Hermione, but the door still didn't open. She started panicking before she realized that maybe the window would open. She tried the same spell and she could have sworn she heard a slight click from the latch. _

_Hermione went to the window to push it open but before she could, someone's voice started filling her head._

"_Hermione? Hermione, wake up we're almost there." _

Hermione bolted upright and could feel the cold sweat trickling from her forehead. She immediately looked over at Harry into his wonderful emerald green eyes, and threw her arms around his neck and started sobbing.

"Hermione, what's wrong?" Harry couldn't figure out what it was that had made his best friend of 6 years lose control all of a sudden. _She must have had a bad dream, that's what it was. _Harry thought to himself.

"Oh Harry, it was awful. I thought you were being tortured out in a shack in the forbidden forest."

"Its okay Hermione, I'm right here. I'm perfectly fine, nothing to worry about," Harry said softly in her ear, desperately trying to calm her down.

Hermione lifted her head and smiled meekly. "I know you are Harry, but it seemed so real. It just brought back those horrible memories of us fighting in the Ministry of Magic last year and those awful curses the Death Eaters were performing on us."

"We were fighting back too, remember?" Harry knew instantly what Hermione was feeling ever since that dreaded day when they had to fight off the inner circle of Death Eaters alongside Ron, Luna, Neville, and Hermione. A wave of pain suddenly rushed over him as he remembered his godfather, Sirius Black, as he fell through the black veil and died. He instantly put his worries and pain aside when the sounds of a crying Hermione brought him back to reality.

Harry thought to himself, _Gee I hope she's all right, I wonder why she is so overprotective of me sometimes?_ Harry knew that it was a stupid question to ask because the answer was so obvious. _Just Hermione being Hermione I guess._

"Okay Hermione we have to get ready, we're almost back at school." Harry tried to sound as energetic as he could, hoping Hermione would pick up on his energy and start feeling better.

Ron Weasley slid open the door to the compartment they had been sharing and frowned slightly at what he saw. "Harry whatcha say to her now?" Ron said with a slight smirk on his face, knowing that Harry probably didn't say anything to make Hermione cry.

"I didn't say anything to her, Ron. She just had a nightmare, woke up and started crying." Ron just rolled his eyes and looked on at a dismayed Hermione who was staring at him and thinking that if anyone would know how sensitive she was to a bad dream, it would be Ron.

"Don't expect me to comfort you Ronald Weasley the next time you have a bad dream." Hermione shot at Ron dejectedly.

_It sure didn't look Harry was comforting you but whatever_ thought Ronald as he replayed the scenario he had just witnessed in his mind. It always struck Ron as weird as to why Harry never admitted the feelings that Ron knew very well that Harry had for Hermione, even though Harry never admitted it to anybody, let alone Ron. _Oh well_, _I've got a little plan for you two lovebirds anyways _Ron thought grinning slightly, making sure Harry or Hermione didn't see the look on his face.

The train started lurching so the trio of friends knew that their ride was coming to a halt.

"So who do you think made Head boy this year Harry?" Ron asked.

"I don't know Ron, it's probably going to be that brainless Hufflepuff, James something or other." Harry didn't know James' last name, but he certainly knew that being a klutz and oaf at times was his specialty.

"Oh Harry, don't say that about James', you hardly know him." Hermione said quite astutely. _He might be a klutz sometimes, but he certainly is cute_ Hermione thought inwardly not wanting to start giggling or blushing at the thought of him.

"What do you mean I don't know him? The guy practically has his own fan club of other obnoxious and brainless Hufflepuffs stating what he does on a regular basis." Harry said quite determinedly. "Remember last year before the end of term, when he thought it would be terribly funny to prank the Slytherin's with a few choice dungbombs and nearly stunk up the entire Great Hall?

Hermione chuckled at the thought and nodded her head.

"Yeah, well, that among other countless idiotic things he's done, makes him an airhead and Ron will back me up on that, wont you Ron?"

"Yesmb, I ctreanly gdoh" Ron said as he was stuffing his face with the last treacle tart that he had bought from the snack cart.

"Oh honestly Ron, when will you ever learn some manners?" Hermione said quite crossly with a look of disgust on her face.

Harry laughed quite loudly at the spectacle as he started taking his things down from the top rack to start his 6th year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Ron and Hermione followed suit and led the way out onto the platform where they were awaiting the carriages that would take them to another year at their favorite institute of learning.

Harry leaned over and whispered in Hermione's ear which tickled her a little bit, "Are you sure you're okay from your nightmare Hermione?" She nodded her head and blushed a little at the thought of Harry caring for her as much as he did. _Now if only I knew if he really cared for me more than a friend, I'd be the happiest witch on the planet_ Hermione thought secretly.

The familiar voice that they had been waiting for suddenly boomed into existence.

"Firs' years this way towards the boats," Hagrid yelled quite abruptly and seemingly from nowhere. The trio waved madly at Hagrid as he smiled back and wished them luck on their new year.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione piled into a carriage as soon as one arrived. Soon after they were riding beside the vast lake surrounding the school. Ron and Harry decided to stick their heads out and let the cool breeze wash over their faces along with taking in the entire beautiful environment that the lands surrounding Hogwarts had to offer.

"Come join us Hermione," Harry said as he offered his hand to pull Hermione to the opening on the side of the carriage. Hermione turned pink ever so slightly, but gladly accepted Harry's hand and went to take in the scenery.

All of a sudden Hermione started feeling a big differently though, being so close to the infamous Harry Potter. _Oh stop it Hermione, its just same old Harry. _The truth was, was that he wasn't just same old Harry anymore. _He's grown a little more and is starting to become a very cute and handsome man_ Hermione thought._ NO, STOP IT. He is not cute, and he is not handsome. _The entire trip up to Hogwarts, Hermione's thoughts played a volley of yes he is, and no he isn't.

Harry looked over at Hermione and noticed the quizzical look on her face. _What in the devil is she thinking about? _Harry mulled it over for a few seconds and realized she must be figuring out what classes she's most likely going to be taking. Harry groaned at the thought of classes, even before he had arrived on the train.

As soon as they arrived, Harry stepped out of the carriage and bowed gracefully as he extended his arm to help Hermione down. "Quite the gentleman you are today, Mr. Potter." Hermione grinned, loving every moment of it. "Right you are Miss Granger."

Ron looked over at the two and rolled his eyes, wondering if his two best friends were ever going to realize that they felt something for each other. _Probably not in this lifetime _Ron mused.

As they walked up the steps past the giant oak door that led into the school, a familiar voice piped up from behind.

"So the Potty, Mud blood, and the Weezle are here again, are they?" said the evil grinning Draco Malfoy. As if on cue, Harry and Ron turned and stepped in front of Hermione with their wands out, ready to hex Malfoy into oblivion. "No stop, he's not worth getting a detention for," Hermione said pleadingly, hoping that her friends wouldn't do anything drastic.

"Follow the mud blood's instructions, both of you. As I'm sure you do on a regular basis." Hermione could feel the blood starting boil a tad, and responded quietly, "Malfoy I will be more than happy to punch you into next Thursday, but I have a feeling Professor McGonagall would be none too happy with my actions."

Draco thought about it for a second and remembered the mouthful Hermione had given him 3 year ago. "Come on Crabbe and Goyle, let's leave before we have to get serious with Dumbledore's pet students."

Harry, Ron, and Hermione could hear them laughing all the way down to the Great Hall where the feast was about to begin. "Hermione you should of let us do something to them. They desperately need to be a taught a lesson," Harry said knowing full well that McCgonagall would probably have been more than glad to teach them a lesson had they been caught hexing anybody.

"No Harry, they will be dealt with accordingly. Just have some patience," Hermione said with a touch of mischief in her voice.

Harry knew that this was definitely not the same Hermione he had grown up with and seen blossom over the years. _Did I just say blossom? No, no thats not the word you use for a person like Hermione. _Alas though, Harry gave up as the thoughts of everything Hermione had done for him over the years started creeping into his mind.


	2. What are you doing up this late?

The Great Hall never ceased to amaze the people that it entertained. The ceiling, which was bewitched to mimic the weather and sky patterns outside, looked wonderfully clear and beautiful. Of course Hermione was the only person to notice as always, but to her it was the start of a new year and new adventures. Harry had a humorous look on his face as he was watching Hermione stare at the ceiling while they walked to their seats at the Gryffindor table.

"Hi Harry, hi Hermione, hi Ron," the sentence echoed almost instantaneously as most of the other 6th years greeted the trio of friends. Neville, Dean, Lavender, Parvati and Padma Patil, Lee Jordan, Justin Flinch Fletchley and the rest of the gang, didn't seem as enthralled to start the new term as they were to beginning a new season of D.A. meetings. Harry had a few ideas what he wanted to start teaching to his classmates but was a little unsure if they were quite ready for it. Harry continued to think and was so involved in doing so he never heard the sorting hat finish its song and the sorting process.

Just as Harry was about to voice his concerns to Hermione over what he might be teaching the D.A. this year, Dumbledore stood up and quieted everyone down.

"Welcome students, welcome to another year at Hogwarts. I trust that everyone had a safe journey here. Now before we begin the start of term feast, there are a few rules that I would like to go over with everyone. Firstly the Forbidden Forest is exactly as it sounds, forbidden. I would entrust that some students would already know this to be true but I will not press the issue further." Dumbledore took an ever so quick second to glance over where Harry, Hermione and Ron were sitting and they started blushing furiously not wanting to meet his gaze as they knew who he was referring to.

"Secondly, Mr. Argus Filch has added 3 things to his list of 448 items that are not allowed on school grounds, although I dare say that from last year, quite a few of those items were used in a few incidents," Dumbledore continued amusedly as his eyes twinkled over his half-moon spectacles.

"Thirdly, I would like you all to give a warm round of applause for our newest Defense against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Serge de Roioul, who recently transferred here from the wonderful institute of Durmstrang."

Harry was eyeing the new teacher suspiciously because somehow that name rung a bell and he couldn't quite put his finger on it. The applause around him was scattered as it was a well known fact that Durmstrang was an institute for teaching the Dark Arts to its students. Hermione and Ron stared at Harry and the look in their eyes confirmed his suspicions as well.

Professor Serge was not as tall as you would have expected. His hair was black and slicked back to its fullest in a cow-lick fashion that Harry mused over slightly. His eyes though were a very piercing black and his skin seemed to match his demeanor which was pale and emotionless. Although he looked young, Harry seemed to think that he was probably in his thirties due to the winter climate that he came from. He also walked about with a cane that looked as thought it had the head of a serpent on it. Whatever it was, something did not sit right with Harry about his new teacher.

"With that said, tuck in," Dumbledore finished. Instantaneously the Great Hall was filled with the wonderful smells of the variety of foods that the house-elves always prepared. Hermione looked dolefully at the food for a few minutes as she well knew that her duty to S.P.E.W. would probably be compromised.

"Hermione, if you don't eat that food, I'm going to eat it for you," Ron said knowing why Hermione wasn't eating.

"Ronald I do not need you to eat my food, it's just that..."

"It's just what Hermione? I know you're not about to give me a speech about all the reasons why you think we shouldn't be eating. Just give it a rest, and eat ok?" Ron glared at her slightly daring her to say something else.

"Fine Ron, just so you know, I'm only eating because I'm terribly hungry right now."

Ron muttered something about not appreciating the house elves enough to enjoy their food.

Harry watched the entire process unfold with his two best friends and couldn't help but put a huge grin on his face. _They never stop fighting do they?_ He shrugged his shoulders and continued eating until he couldn't eat any more.

Dumbledore stood once more and spoke; "Now I must ask that prefects please lead your houses to their common rooms and hand out the passwords to your fellow classmates."

Since Hermione and Ron were once again picked as the prefects for the 6th years, they got up and started leading the way towards the Gryffindor common room. "This way 1st years. Follow us."

Harry had forgotten that his best friends were going to have prefect duties again. He sighed a bit and thought back to his D.A. meeting and immediately felt better. _I'm going to have try extra hard this year and prepare everyone for the upcoming battle with Voldemort. _Harry had colleted his thoughts the entire way towards the common room and wondered what he would be in store for this year.

As soon as Harry got to the common room, he sat down in front of the fire and started wondering if Sirius really was gone. He felt his eyes start to water as all the events that happened 3 months ago replayed in his head. Harry felt a hand on his shoulder and immediately blinked the tears away and looked to see whose hand it belonged to.

"Harry are you all right?" Hermione asked very in a caring tone. She noticed when Harry walked over to the fire and sat down that he was going to be doing some heavy thinking about his godfather.

"I guess, I just don't what I'm going to do now that I don't have the closest thing I ever had to a father alive anymore," Harry said solemnly almost about ready to start crying his eyes out.

Hermione moved down to sit next time and put her arm around him and took his head on her shoulder.

"It will be all right Harry, me and Ron are here for you and you will never, ever be alone. Ok?"

Harry looked up and looked into his best friends brown eyes and suddenly felt a pang in his stomach and his heart beat fluttered a little although he didn't know why. Everything that happened to Harry, Hermione had always been by his side no matter what. She had pronounced her devotion to their friendship quite clearly at the Department of Mysteries a few months ago even though she knew it was going to be a trap. For as much as Harry tried pushing her away and as violently as he reacted towards her sometimes in their arguments, she never left.

As Hermione was staring back into Harry's emerald green eyes, she couldn't help but feel sorrowful for her best friend as she saw the pain and suffering that seemed to be the only thing Harry ever knew. Hermione promised herself right then and there in front of the fire to never let anything happen to Harry, nor let him out of her sight longer than intended. She didn't know what it was or why she was making this promise to herself but suddenly her heart started beating a little bit faster as she suddenly realized that their faces were now only an inch apart.

Harry blushed as he took his head off her shoulder but didn't mind that Hermione's arm lingered around his shoulders. _Did I just almost kiss my best friend? Oh Merlin, I better not let that happen again._

Ron was about to see where Harry and Hermione went and stopped when he saw them sitting by the fire and talking quietly. He knew they weren't doing anything lovey dovey, but he felt something in the air as he sensed his two best friends were falling in love and never even knew it.

Ron shook his head and went up to the dormitory and plopped into bed wondering if they trio were ever going to be the same if Harry and Hermione ever told each other how they felt. Girls for Ron were sort of a fickle thing. As it was, Ron didn't have a girlfriend and wasn't really interested in having one for that matter. He wished he did have some interest in one of the girls at Hogwarts, but he just didn't. Ron went to sleep on that note and had a weird dream concerning him and Luna underneath the mistletoe last year.

Back in the common room, Harry and Hermione stayed in front of the fire for quite a while before Hermione finally stood up and gave Harry the once over and quietly kissed his cheek and said, "You're going to be all right Harry, I promise. Just have faith in Ron and me to always be here for you." Harry watched his bushy haired friend walking back up to her dormitory and wondered what he did to deserve such a wonderful and loving friend. Not to mention beautiful as well.... _Wait did I just think Hermione is beautiful? No, no I didn't stop thinking that. _Harry pondered for a few minutes on why all of a sudden he cared why he was thinking about his feelings for his best friend.

Harry sighed and gave up the idea of girls and walked up slowly to his dorm and went to bed with thoughts of Sirius, Hermione, Ron and Voldemort swimming in his head.

_Harry suddenly woke up and felt his hands and feet were bound so he was unable to move. Suddenly he caught a movement out of the corner of his eye and looked to see who it was._

"_Having fun there Mr. Potter?" said the mysterious voice. "I can't wait till the Dark Lord finds out that I have captured his archrival. I will be honored above all other Death Eaters." _

_Harry tried to respond back but all he could manage was a whimper. He tried focusing his energies into his surroundings and saw that a there was a lone door and window to wherever he was. He couldn't see out the window due to it being extremely dirty._

"_Let's have a little bit of fun before the Dark Lord arrives shall we? CRUCIO!" Harry felt the sharp hot knives penetrating his skin as he was writhing in agony and screamed loudly. "Well we can't have you making any noise can we Mr. Potter? Silencio todas Shackeres!" Harry saw him wave his wand and say the incantation and knew that no one would be able to hear them anymore because of the silencing charm._

_Suddenly he saw a wiping motion outside on the window and wondered who it could be. Harry didn't get a chance to see who it was as he blacked out again due to another crucio curse being placed on him._

Harry shot up out of his bed and could feel his heart beating a mile a minute. He didn't know what the dream was about but he certainly did not want to think about if it was going to come true or not. He got out of bed and put his robe on and went down to the common room. Just as he was getting to the last step he looked over and saw that Hermione was coming down the girl's stairs as well. She seemed to have been extremely worried and sweaty as well.

"What are you doing up this late?" They both said.


	3. Why are girls so confusing?

"Umm... I was just uhh... going for a walk, yea that's it a walk." Harry said rather too quickly. Hermione slightly raised her eyebrows at him and then accepted his reasoning knowing she had to come up with a reason as well.

"Well I thought I should come down and prepare for my first lessons, seeing as tomorrow IS the first day of class."

Harry saw the sweat that was glistening on her forehead, "So you wake up, with a rather bad sweat I might add, decide to come downstairs and all of a sudden want to prepare for your lessons?"

Hermione started digging her toe into the carpet of the common room realizing she had no way out of this. "No, I wasn't going to study actually. I had that dream again. Only this time it felt ten times worse." Hermione couldn't bear to look Harry in the eye without sobbing uncontrollably.

"Ya know, I think I know what you're going through Hermione. For some reason I think we're dreaming about the same thing." Harry didn't know what else to say at the moment being caught off guard because of his sudden revelation.

"Do you really think we're dreaming about the same thing Harry? But how is that possible, the odds of that happening are one in ten million, and we both know that that could never happen, not to mention the fact that I don't think V-Voldemort could possibly be sending me images as he does to you and on top of that....." Harry quickly put his finger on Hermione's lips knowing that she was going to be analyzing this for awhile.

"Let's go to the kitchen. I'm a bit hungry and we can talk there." Harry went back up the dorm and took the Marauders map and invisibility cloak out of his trunk. He placed the cloak around Hermione and himself as he pulled his map out. "I solemnly swear I am up to no good." Harry tapped his wand on the map. He looked at the map and saw that Mr. Filch and Mrs. Norris were patrolling the 5th floor corridors.

"Ok let's go."

Harry led the way while holding Hermione's hand down the moving stairs to get to the kitchen. Hermione was quite aware of the proximity between Harry and her, and decided to close the distance a few inches. Harry could suddenly feel the heat emanating from the closer body of Hermione Granger but decided not to say anything except enjoy it. As they drew closer to the kitchens, Hermione suddenly slipped on something and the cloak slid off. Realizing their sudden predicament and the fact that Mrs. Norris was now on the same corridor according to the map, Harry grabbed Hermione's hand and pulled her into the nearest broom closet, which happened to be pitch black incidentally.

"Shh, we have to stay here for a few moments. By the way, nice job on the fall," Harry said while smirking at Hermione.

"Thanks Harry, you know I only do it to impress you," Hermione said as sarcastically as possible hoping Harry wouldn't pick up on the fact that she really meant it. Harry looked at what he assumed was Hermione's eyes and saw a touch of sincerity in them. Just as Harry thought he was starting to get lost in them, he mentally slappd himself and decided to leave.

"Ok coast clear, let's go."

They stepped out of the closet and ran all the way down to the portrait leading to the kitchen. Harry tickled the pair and it giggled slightly and opened. When they got inside, Hermione sat down as Harry started pulling out some bowls and spoons.

"Oh, how wonderful it is for Dobby to see you once again Master Potter."

Harry wheeled around looking for the familiar voice of his house-elf friend and started thinking. "Hi dobby, ummmm, Dobby, why did you just call me Master Potter?"

Dobby whimpered and suddenly started shaking, "Please forgive Dobby, Dobby does not think before he opens his mouth sir. I am not to be making any mention of your name in such a way good sir. Please forgive a very bad Dobby." Dobby went over to a bread roller and started rolling over his hands punishing himself.

Harry at once went over and grabbed Dobby and told him not to punish himself. "Dobby it's all right, you don't need to do that. Just promise not to call me that anymore. I am not your master. You're a free house-elf."

"Dobby is most grateful; you are most kind Harry Potter sir. Is there anything that Dobby can get for you and Miss Granger to eat?"

"No Dobby I think we can manage for ourselves. Thank you though; you can go back to whatever you were doing."

"As you wish kind sir. Please allow Dobby to come and see you more often. Dobby misses having a wizard treating him as an equal and as a friend," Dobby said almost to the point of where it looked like his eyes were tearing.

"Of course you can Dobby. Just make sure you let me know when you would like to visit and I will accommodate you as well as I can."

At this Dobby bowed as low as he possibly could before he snapped his fingers and disapparated. Harry looked at Hermione and was beginning to wonder something. "Hermione, why DID Dobby call me Master Potter?"

Hermione shrugged her shoulders, "I don't know Harry, maybe you should ask Professor Dumbledore. He might know something."

Harry shrugged his shoulders and went to get ice cream for the two of them.

"So, why do you think we're all of a sudden having the same dream?" Harry asked seriously.

"To be honest Harry, I haven't a clue. I've been thinking about it and the only idea I can come up with is that V-Voldemort is planting images in our minds, possibly like he was doing to you last year."

"If that's the case, then maybe you should be practicing occlumency as well. I don't know if I am going to be taking any more lessons with Snape, but if I do, you should take them with me." Harry knew full well what Snape was capable of and he wondered if Hermione would be able to take Snape's mind torture as Harry liked to call it.

Hermione looked at Harry and wondered if she should take the lessons or not. _Hmmm, take occlumency lessons with Harry or be stuck doing homework with Ron. Take lessons with Harry, stay with Ron. Harry or Ron... _"Ok I'll do it. Just promise me that if we dream about anything else before then, we go straight to the headmaster. Deal?"

"Ok deal." Harry spit in his hand and reached across to grab Hermiones.

"EWWW, why did you just do that Harry?"

"Oops sorry, it's a muggle form of promising." Harry grinned and wiped his hand on his pants.

"Well I'm certain there are LESS barbaric ways of promising."

"Ok, then stick out your pinkie," Harry said sticking out his own. "Take it in mine and say, 'I pinkie promise.'" Hermione looked at Harry shrewdly before deciding to take him up on his offer. "Ok, I pinkie promise."

As they were standing and still holding their pinkies together, a blush crept across Hermione's face as neither of them were letting go.

"I think you can let go now Harry."

"You first." "No you first." "Ok on the count of three. One, two, three."

Neither of them had let go of one other and were suddenly starting to redden a little more around the ears. Finally Harry decided to let go as the touch of Hermione's finger was starting to make him feel as though he never wanted to let go.

As they started making their way back up to the common room, Harry noticed that Dumbledore was already standing there as if he were waiting for something.

Harry knew that it wouldn't matter if he had the cloak on or not because Dumbledore would still see them so the two continued onward and hoped that they would not get into much trouble.

"Professor?" Harry said questioningly hoping desperately not to get into too much trouble.

"Ah, young Harry and Miss Granger. So lovely to see the two of you. I need a word with the both of you, so you would please follow me inside to the common room."

Harry looked over at Hermione and raised his eyebrows wondering what it was that the headmaster could possibly want with them.

"Please, Harry and Hermione, sit down. I would just like to discuss with you something that I think would benefit you both. Seeing as how the two of you are having trouble with a certain nightmare, I would encourage you Harry to resume your occlumency lessons, and that Hermione would take them with you as well."

Harry and Hermione glanced at each other wondering how in the world that Dumbledore could possibly know about the dream they were having.

"Well sir, as much as I would agree with you on resuming my lessons, I don't think I could do it anymore with Professor Snape." Harry said looking off to the side of the headmasters face.

"Ah yes, I take it your experience with him was not so good your last time around. Therefore I must insist that you take them with me, and as soon as possible I might add."

Hermione glanced up at the thought and immediately chimed in, "Oh Professor that's a wonderful idea. I would definitely take lessons with you. What say you Harry?"

Harry grinned at the idea of not taking lessons anymore with Snape and nodded his head in excitement.

"Excellent news, then I shall meet the both of you after dinner tomorrow, in my office at 7 o'clock. Until then, sleep well." Dumbledore then got up and left the common room.

"Wow lessons with Dumbledore, I'm sure I'll start learning something now." Harry said quite excitedly.

"I know me too Harry. I always wanted to be able to learn occlumency in the first place."

"Well I guess we should get some rest tonight so we can be ready for tomorrow Hermione."

"Ok Harry, sleep well." Hermione gave Harry a quick hug and peck on the cheek.

Harry stood there dumbfounded for what seemed like hours as he watched Hermione go up the stairs. He put a hand on his cheek and vowed never to wash his face ever again. _No wait, it just a friendly kiss, nothing more. Agghhh, why are girls so confusing. _Harry pondered silently as he walked back up to his dorm and plopped back into bed and instantly fell asleep.


End file.
